


Drunken Confessions

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Mnemosyne | RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Mild Language, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinking leads to long hidden feelings coming out. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello out there and I now welcome you who have taken the time to read my Rin: Daughters of Mnemosyne fanfic. I was originally intending to do this last July, but issues arose that kept me from doing so I wound up moving it to November of this year but opportunity arose so I'm doing it now. I'm not going to do much more talking because so you can get to the actual story so now here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rin: Daughters of Mnemosyne

In Tokyo, the city was still quite bustling after all that had happened. The violence unleashed by Apos had ended in most of the world quickly thanks to his demise and life in the world's largest metropolitan city was back to normal. However, outside the city at the Maeno residence a crying of an infant shattered the silence.

"He still hasn't stopped crying." said Mishio entering the nursery.

"No. He's been crying for three hours now." replied Rin cradling the whaling infant.

"He was crying last night as well." said Mishio rubbing the bags under her eyes.

"I've tried feeding him, burping him, and rocking him but it hasn't work." sighed Rin exhausted.

"Damn, is he still crying?" asked Mimi returning with a several grocery bags after a trip to a store in the city.

"He hasn't stopped since last night." sighed Mishio.

"Just feed him." said Mimi putting the groceries away.

"I've tried that." replied Rin.

"I can see that." said Mimi softly as she stared the the chest of her longtime companion.

"I thinks he's tired." said Mishio.

"Except, I already tried to putting him to sleep." said Rin.

"Maybe the kid just needs a lullaby." suggested Mimi.

"That could work." replied Mishio.

"I'll try anything." said Rin.

"Now, we just need a lullaby to sing." said Mimi rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh great, I thought you had one." said Rin.

"I've never had to do this before!" replied Mimi but her raised tone caused the crying to get even louder.

"Dammit, you got the baby more upset." said Rin.

"Sorry." replied Mimi.

"My mom used to sing the Edo Lullaby to me at night. She got it from dad who got it from his dad." said Mishio.

"Your grandfather was a good man." said Mimi as she and Rin fondly remembered Kouki.

"Go for it Mishio." said Rin handing the baby off to the girl who began singing.

Hushabye, Hushabye

My good baby, sleep

Where did my boy's babysitter go?

Beyond that mountain, back to her home.

As a souvenir from her home, what did you get?

A toy drum and a shō flute."

"You have a beautiful singing voice." said Mimi as she looked at the now sleeping infant, "And it actually worked too. Nice job."

"Thanks." replied Mishio as she handed the child to Rin who put him back in his crib.

"Yeah, now I need a nap." said Rin rubbing her eyes.

"It's the middle of the afternoon. If you fall asleep now you'll never sleep tonight." said Mimi.

"With this kid I won't be doing that anyway." replied Rin.

"Oh come now, you're sounding old." said Mimi causing both immortals to laugh.

"Maybe a few drinks won't hurt." said Rin knowing she couldn't resist the lure of alcohol.

"That's the sprite." said Mimi holding up a bottle of vodka.

"That's been your goal all along." said Rin.

"Of course. You've know me for a few centuries now this shouldn't be that surprising." replied Mimi with a lighthearted laugh.

"If you want to drink I don't mind watching the baby." said Mishio.

"Thanks a lot." said Rin who headed with Mimi into the other room to drink.

 

"Let's get wasted." said an enthusiastic Mimi as she poured drinks.

"I swear you'd marry booze if you could." laughed Rin.

"Maybe. I just hope motherhood hasn't cost you your tolerance." said Mimi.

"I can still hold my own." replied Rin taking her drink and raising it, "I propose a toast. To Kouki, may he continue to rest in peace."

"Here here." said Mimi with a tearful smile as they two women downed their drinks.

"It's hard to believe it's actually been over sixty years since he first joined us." said Rin.

"Yeah. Not many other people beside you would go looking for a cat and bring back a man." replied Mimi with a chuckle.

"Hey, he found the cat." said Rin downing another shot.

"That's true." said Mimi.

"Besides, he was a great partner and man." added Rin.

"Yeah. Yuki was real lucky to marry him. Men like that are rare as hell nowadays." replied Rin.

"Did you like him?" asked Mimi unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Of course." answered Rin.

"You know what I meant." huffed Mimi.

"I didn't like him romantically so you're being jealous for nothing." said Rin as both women took another shot.

"I'm not jealous." said Mimi quickly downing another shot.

"Whatever." said Rin with a smile.

"Kouki was a good man. Not many people would sacrifice themselves to save another person especially one they knew was immortal." said Mimi taking another drink, "Not to mention when they're also being attacked by a sadistic madwoman."

"Sayara Yamanobe was one fucked up woman. At least she's gone now so she can't hurt anyone else." replied Rin.

"Between her, Laura and Apos you were constantly in deep shit back then." said Mimi.

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad I had you, Kouki, Teruki and Tamo to bail my ass out." said Rin causing memory of her close acquaintance and fallen officer to flood back.

"Another toast?" asked Mimi knowing Rin might want one.

"Yeah. To Tamo, may he be resting in peace as well." said Rin and both women downed a shot then immediately refilled their glasses

"Another one." said Mimi holding up her glass, "To that goof dog. She was a great companion."

"Cheers." agreed Rin and they downed their drinks, "You really miss Genta."

"Of course. I loved the goof." replied Mimi shrugging.

"She was a great dog." agreed Rin.

"So, what was the deal with you and Tamo anyway?" asked Mimi causing Rin to choke on her vodka.

"He was an acquaintance." answered Rin.

"Were you two intimate?" asked Mimi afraid of the answer.

"We did have sex, but were never in love. It was just lonely people taking the the loneliness away from each other for a brief time." answered Mimi.

"I see." replied Mimi mixed with emotions.

"What's wrong?" asked Rin sensing the problem of her friend.

"Nothing." answered Mimi quickly changing the subject, "So, what are we going to do for work?"

"We can't keep mooching off Teruki forever." answered Rin.

"I thought it was maternity leave." said Mimi smirking.

"Call it whatever you want we should find work." replied Rin downing more alcohol.

"We could go back into the detective field." suggested Mimi.

"Eh. I think I've had enough detective work for a few centuries." said Rin.

"I guess we won't need anymore informants then." replied Mimi.

"Now, if I remember correctly you seemed pretty close to one. You even went to her when I kidnapped by Sayara and when we were trying to figure out the Ruon case." said Rin smiling.

"Well we had to save Teruki from his virtual fuck buddy." said Mimi trying to shrug it off.

"Oh please, I know you were attracted to her." said Rin.

"I did like her okay." admitted Mimi getting a little tipsy.

"You joked about me losing my tolerance but you're already drunk." said Rin.

"This is like my fourth of fifth bottle of vodka. I lost track." replied Mimi.

"Well that explains it. We both down alcohol like water." said Rin.

"Vodka means water in Russian." replied Mimi.

"You've used that line since the Cold War." laughed Rin pouring another drink.

"Speaking of attraction, what about you and Teruki?" asked Mimi which caused Rin to choke on her vodka.

"Teruki is a great guy." answered Rin.

"Did you have feelings for him?" asked Mimi.

"I did kiss him after my memories returned but that was more of a thank you." answered Rin.

"Okay." replied Mimi taking a shot.

"I did have a mortal lover named Ihika for a while during my amnesia but Apos turned him into an Angel. I didn't know until after I killed him. He proposed twice and I said yes the second time but Laura attacked right after that and I got my memories back." explained Rin.

"I see." said Mimi with a strong hint of sadness in her voice.

"What's up with you Mimi?" asked Rin.

"Nothing." answered Mimi lying.

"Bullshit. Something's bugging you now spit it out." said Rin.

"It's nothing." said Mimi pouring another drink for herself.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong." said Rin but Mimi only mumbled her answer back.

"Happy?" asked Mimi who went to down her shot of vodka but Rin placed her hand over the glass.

"No. Tell me what's wrong." demanded Rin.

"I'm fine." said Mimi removing the hand of Rin and taking her shot.

"I've know you for long enough to know that's just not true." replied Rin getting seriously concerned for her friend.

"I'm jealous okay!" snapped Mimi immediately wishing she hadn't.

"You're actually jealous. Man you must be wasted to admit that." replied Rin.

"Vodka is a strong alcohol." pointed out Mimi.

"What exactly are you jealous of?" asked Rin.

"Tamo, Kouki, Teruki, Ihika and any other guy you've screwed." answered Mimi.

"Why would say that?" asked Rin.

"I love you!" cried out Mimi before quickly looking away.

"Part of me always figured." said Rin warmly.

"I've loved you for a long time. Ever since you saved me from the Angel." confessed Mimi as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Mimi..." said Rin moved by this sight.

"You don't know how much you mean to me dammit." said Mimi.

"Then tell me." said Rin.

"When you saved me I knew right then I wanted to be with you but it wasn't until later I realized how much I actually cared for you." continued Mimi slightly slurring her speech.

"You mean when you realized your feelings for me were romantic?" asked Rin.

"Yeah. I liked being the only one around for the longest time and the way we constantly filtered with each other." answered Mimi.

"That explains why you never found of the informants." said Rin.

"Yeah. I always hated the thought of you being intimate with somebody else." said Mimi.

"That's really sweet." replied Rin.

"Yeah. I got kind of nervous whenever Tajimamori called you. Of course if I knew who he was I would have been even more jealous." admitted Mimi.

"Ignorance is bliss." said Rin.

"I honestly didn't mind have Kouki around, in fact I really did like him because of how cool he was." said Mimi.

"You're glad we didn't make love." said Rin.

"Hell yeah. I mean it wouldn't have been the end of the world but..." replied Mimi trailing off at the end.

"Well I hope my sleeping with Tamo doesn't change your opinion on him." said Rin.

"Of course not. I just wish I'd been in his place." said Mimi.

"You're really serious." said Rin.

"Of course." said Mimi.

"I thought you were just on a drunk rant." said Rin taking a moment to take this in.

"I would never joke about my feelings for you." cried Mimi grabbing the arm of Rin.

"My God, I never realized you felt so strongly." said Rin.

"I do! I never wanted to leave your side! I wanted to protect you and keep you safe like you did for me! You're my rock! You're the person that gives my life meaning!" cried Mimi as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Mimi." said Rin moved by this sight.

"Never leave me again!" cried Mimi.

"Your referring to these last three decades when I had amnesia." replied Rin.

"Yes! I was worried about you all the time! I didn't if you were okay, had been devoured by an Angel on Laura had dragged you to Apos! I spent nights up late with Genta worrying sick about you!" continued Mimi.

"I'm touched by that." said Rin.

"Never leave my side again!" cried Mimi.

"I'm not going anywhere." said Rin.

"Promise?" asked Mimi calming down a bit from her alcohol-induced breakdown.

"I promise." answered Rin.

"Thank you so much!" cried Mimi jubilant as she bear-hugged Rin.

"It's not problem." replied the green-haired immortal.

"Do you love me Rin?" asked Mimi.

"I do care for you." answered Rin know not sure herself of the answer.

"I should have figured you wouldn't feel the same." said Mimi dejected.

"Well I do care about you a lot Mimi." said Rin, "Damn alcohol is screwing with my mind."

"But, you don't love me." said Mimi reiterating her point.

"I didn't say that." replied Rin immediately wishing she could change her words.

"So you do love me?" asked Mimi confused and hopeful.

"I'm not really sure." replied Rin.

"What do you mean?" asked Mimi.

"I do like you but..." answered Rin not even sure herself of the answer.

"Do you love me?" asked Mimi.

"I'm not sure." answered Rin as long withheld feelings began to emerge.

"Rin?" asked Mimi seeing the puzzled look on the face of Rin.

"I.. don't know." answered Rin.

"So, you don't." said Mimi sadly.

"I didn't say that." replied Rin quickly.

"You're really confusing me." sighed Mimi holding her head.

"Yeah me too." said Rin.

"I'll understand if you need time." said Mimi.

"Well, you did catch me off guard but maybe I do feel something." replied Rin uncertain.

"You don't know the answer." sighed Mimi sadly, but at that moment a realization came to Rin.

"Actually I just figured it out." said Rin who pulled Mimi in and kissed her.

"Rin." said Mimi as tears again began streaking down her cheeks this time of joy.

"I love you Mimi." said Rin and the two girls again kissed passionate.

 

A little over an hour later Teruki came home from work. Mimi had passed out and was sleeping over booze while Rin had was again watching her son and Mishio was in her bedroom.

"Welcome home. I trust you had a good day." said Rin happily as she sat next her sleeping son.

"I did." said Teruki, "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything." answered Rin still smiling.

"Then why are you smiling like that?" asked Teruki.

"Mimi and I were drinking earlier. She told me she loved me and I realized I loved her too." answered Rin.

"So, you and her are in a relationship now." said Teruki.

"Yup." replied Rin.

"Good for you." said Teruki.

"We also decided we're going try find work soon so we can move out." added Rin.

"Take you time." replied Teruki.

"Well we've been staying here free for a while and we don't want to mooch." replied the immortal.

"It's fine. I'm more than happy to help after everything you and Mimi have done for this family." said the mortal man.

"Well I'm gonna call it a night. Mimi was passed out I think I should check on her first." said Rin.

"Fine." replied Teruki.

"I promise we won't keep you up to late tonight." joked Rin suggestively before taking off.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed this work as it might be my own fanfic for this series (though I may do another). I hope any new readers or old one check out my other works too and for now thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
